Fever And Ice
by Aarazlyn
Summary: Yea, This Is ACTUALLY RATED MATURE. Its NinaxZero.
1. Tears And A Maron Moment For Nina

Well, Its Kinda Creepy, but it's a ZeroXNina Fanfic...

They Are Both At Legal Age... x

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Mamotte! Lollipop.

Here It IS!!

-Ayu

**Fever And Ice**

'_Zero Looked At Nina... Her Bright Eyes Closed... She Leaned Up To Him... "I love you Zero..."_

_His Arms Crept Around Her Waist...'_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!! **

Zero Fell Out Of His Bed.

'_... Why am I having that dream again!? Its not like im in love with Nina or anything..._

_Am I?'_

It Was Six A.M., Nina Went Into the Kitchen Downstairs. She Saw A Note On The Table,

_Dear Nina... Mom And Dad Are Gonna Be gone for awhile... some stupid business trip... See you in a month or two! The money is on the table, love, Oka-San & Otou-San._

Nina Stared At The Letter In Shock. Suddenly, tears pricked her eyes, and she fell to the floor..._ 'Im Alone, All Alone!!' _

Zero Wondered why Ichii Hadn't woken him up, then he remembered that Ichii was in the magical world, with his brother. He decided to go downstairs, and check up on Nina. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Nina's Crumpled figure on the ground.

"Nina,"

Silence...

"Nina...?"

Silence

"_**Nina!!"**_

She Trembled...

She Raised her head, reveling her hidden wrists...

They Were Covered In Blood.

"Z-ze...r-ro?" She Asked In A Broken And Terrified Voice.

'_She Cut Herself,'_

'_She Tried To Kill Herself!'_

Zero Suddenly Picked Nina Up And Took Her Up To Her Room.

Gently putting her down on her bed, Zero Leaned Over And Felt Her Forehead.

He immediately Pulled His Hand Away, It Felt Like It had Just Brushed A Blue Flame!

'_Oh God! She Need Serious Medical Attention!' _

Zero Went Into his magical kitchen, took out a bowl of water, and poured A Whole tray of ice cubes into it.

'_I Cant Believe I'm Doing This...'_

He went into Nina's Room... Leaned over her... and slowly began unbuttoning her shirt... From The Bottom Up...

Zero Looked At Nina's Thin Stomach, And Did A Double Take...

There Were So Many Bruises...

He Suddenly Remembered...

Back When He And Ichii Had Been in the human world only a couple of years, (Nina And Zero Were Both 15) Nina Had Some After-School Club Thing She Needed To Attend. So Zero And Ichii Went On home. Nina Didn't Come Home Until Around 8ish, and when she did, she had shadows under her eyes, and looked utterly traumatized... She couldn't Look Zero OR Ichii In The Eye...

_**Flashback: Commence...**_

_Slam "I-I'm Home..." Nina Called... Zero And Ichii Flew Down The Staircase. "Nina!!" "Nina-Chan!" Zero And Ichii Both Said. Nina Looked At Them With Eyes Filled With Fear, "W-Where Are Mom And Dad...?" Zero And Ichii Looked At Each Other. "There At Dinner, Nina, Why Do You Look Scared?" Ichii Said, Eyes Full Of Concern. "Nothing..." She Said As She Ran Upstairs To Her Room. Zero Ran After Nina. As She Ran Into Her Room, Zero Caught Her Wrist And Slammed Her Against The Wall. Nina Looked Up, Terrified. "Nina! What The Hell Is Wrong!?" Zero Asked. "No--!" Nina Screamed And Slapped Him. Realizing What She Had Done, Nina Said "No, Wait Zero! I Didn't Mean- " Zero Turned And Gave Her A Cold Glare. "Whatever. I Don't Care." He Said As He Slammed The door To Her Closet._

_**Flashback: End...**_

" Oh God..." Zero Said while Punching The Wall...

**Chapter 1, **

**End**

And So End Chapter One!! Sorry So Short, I Really Am!! It Is Kinda Creepy, But It Gets Better, I Just Needed Something Bad To Happen to Nina So Thus This Formed In My Mind... I'll Update Soon! Please RxR!!

-Ayu


	2. Porno Mags And A Shirtless Zero

1HI!!

_I Have Kidnaped Kyo Sohma_...

Im Updating! See, I Really want reviews so I won't update unless I get one review. Chapter one got 3 reviews! So, my goal iz to get 3 more reviews

Here ya go, Chapter 2!!

+ Yes, I Finally put some fluff in it. ZeroxNina of corse!

Disclaimer, last time I checked, I am not Michiyo Kikuta, or Danny Phantom's Girlfriend... TTxTT I don't Own "Just One Last Dance" But I do own the fish song!

**OK! Mamotte Lollipop, Fever And Ice, Chapter Two: Porno Magazine's and a shirtless Zero... **

_Nina's POV_

"So I Walk Home Alone...

As I Turn out the light,

I put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight!

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,

the only one who's got enough of me,

to break my heart

he's the song in the car I keep singi-"

"Nina?!"

_SHIT!! _

I Picked Up My Guitar like a baseball bat.

"_What?" _

I Smiled In My Mind. Those words were Just Dripping with malice.

Zero Looked at me unhappily.

He Pouted.

" Sing More, Please?"

Ha, This will send him over the edge!

"I am fish, you are fish, sushi sushi sushi,

_FISH..." _

I Rolled off my bed muttering

"Weeeeee..."

He Looked at me and slowly backed away...

He looked at me, started to shut the door to my closet, looked at me again, and slowly closed the door.

I Couldn't help it.

I Burst out laughing.

_He Must think Im going crazy! _

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_

I Picked up my journal, actually, its really my song book...

And flipped to my favorite song. The one that I wrote on that night so many years ago...

"Just one last dance...oh baby...just one last dance

We meet in the night in the Spanish cafe  
I look in your eyes just don't know what to say  
It feels like I'm drowning in salty water  
A few hours left 'til the sun's gonna rise  
Tomorrow will come an it's time to realize  
Our love has finished forever

How I wish to come with you (wish to come with you)  
How I wish we make it through

_Chorus:_Just one last dance  
Before we say goodbye  
When we sway and turn round and round and round  
It's like the first time  
Just one more chance  
Hold me tight and keep me warm  
Cause the night is getting cold  
And I don't know where I belong  
Just one last dance

The wine and the lights and the Spanish guitar  
I'll never forget how romantic they are  
But I know, tomorrow I'll lose the one I love

There's no way to come with you  
It's the only way to do

_ Chorus 3x _

Just one last dance, just one more chance, just one last dance..."

I Closed My Eyes... The Memories of That night swept into my mind...

FLASHBACK TIME!! x

_I could almost hear him Saying " Don't worry... it wont hurt that much..." A Hand On My Mouth, I Couldn't scream, a was being pressed onto the ground...then black. I woke up with my skirt ripped in pieces..._

_I went to the hospital, I had been raped. _

_I stumbled home, I dunno how I made it that far..._

_All I wanted was to have some of Mom's hot cocoa. _

_I opened the door, And Zero and Ichii flew down the staircase. Immediately I felt terrified. I DID NOT wanna be around boys at the moment! I ran up the staircase and heard footsteps behind me. I ran faster. When I reached my room I stopped for about a millisecond. I felt zero grab my hand. He swung me around and threw me against the wall. 'This cant be happening again' I had thought. I screamed "IA!" _Means No In Japanese_ and slapped him. He looked surprised by the slap, then really angry. "Whatever." he had said. His eyes were so cold... then we walked into my closet and slammed the door._

End Flashback time.

Then The Memories from last night came...

I Know, This Iz When its continued from last chapter... Sorry that I started at the next day... but here's the real one...

Flashback COMMENCE!!

_I Woke up to see a shadowy form leaning over me. Instantly, I remembered THAT night, I couldn't see him very well either... my eyes widened and I screamed "No!" and tried to slap him. He caught my hand and said, " Woa! Nina! Thank god your awake" It was Zero. And he was just replacing a cloth that was... wait, What the hell!? The Cloth is purple with polka dots, and its glowing? _Cue Twilight zone theme!

_I Felt Really Nice. _

_Then The Heaviness of my eyelids took over._

I fell asleep.

I woke up, and saw Zero Sitting on the floor, Uh, He Was Missing Something. (No Not His Pants you Pervs!!)

He Was Shirtless. Without a shirt. Missing a vital part of his outfit.

Not to mention he was reading a porno Magazine.

He had another one next to him. I got out of bed and crept up and picked the one next to him up.

He Didn't notice me.

" ooooo... Big Boobs..."

Zero's Shoulders Went all static-ey. Like a Cat!

"N-n-ni-NINA!?" He Screamed As He tried to grab the magazine back.

He Failed.

Instead he Fell on top of me_._

_Oh! Ouch! He Fell on my chest! What if he feels the binding!?_

( I Bound My Breasts, So IT Wouldn't happen again.)

Then His Hand grabbed my wrist.

_Wha!?_

"ZERO!?"

He held me to the floor of my room.

His eyes looked at me.

And Just Like That.

He Knew.

I knew he knew.

_Everything..._

He Picked me up and dropped me on my bed.

Then he sat on the bed, pulled me into his lap and...

**You Will Review!**

Haha! Cliffie!


	3. Chapter 3: Insert Title HERE

1Hi... Sorry I Haven't Updated Far A Couple Of Months... Finals And Stuff Got Me Down... Plus Im Working On : Vampire Knight, Mermaid Melody, and Fullmoon Wo Sagishite Fanfictions At The Moment, Not To Mention That For The Last Day and A Half I Have Been In The Hospital With A Minor Concusion, And Had to get three Stishes in the back of my head... ... So Don't Kill ME...

Shessy: Of COURSE THEY WILL KILL YOU, DUMBASS!

Me: MOU!

Shessy: Mound?

Me: M-O-U, Mou.

Shessy: M-O-U-N-D, Mound. Ha!

Sticks Tongue Out At Me

Me: ...

OK Then... Onwards!

Ah Wait... I Don't Own Momotte Lollipop... Duh

Fever And Ice Chapter 3: Insert Title HERE

"_ZERO!?"_

_He held me to the floor of my room. _

_His eyes looked at me._

_And Just Like That._

_He Knew._

_I knew he knew._

_Everything..._

_He Picked me up and dropped me on my bed._

_Then he sat on the bed, pulled me into his lap and..._

Well Then He Pulled Me Off His Lap And Pinned Me Onto My Bed.

And Did The Most Un-Zero-like Thing He's Ever Done...

Ripped My Shirt Open.

According To Him, I Turned 5 Shades Whiter.

He Looked At My Chest Binding.

Then Looked Away from me.

Three Seconds Later, Befor I Knew What Was Happening, His Lips Crashed Onto Mine.

I Opened My Mouth To Protest, But He, Before I Knew It, His tongue entered my mouth.

I Found My Eyes Slowly Closing...

_It Dosent Hurt... _

Thats When I Figured It Out...

I Loved Zero.

A lot.

Nina Started To Kiss Him Back.

Her Bottom Lip Accidentally Went Into His Mouth.

Zero Moaned In Pleasure.

He Ended The Kiss And Picked Nina Up and Slowly Picked Nina Up And Carried Her Into His Room.

He Never Really Realized What Nina Smelled Like... She Smelled Like Strawberries And Vanilla.

It's a Very Tempting Smell To Him.

He Lied Nina Down On His Bed And Turned Out The Light. Since His Room is in the closet, he has no windows.

He Turned To Leave, But Felt a tug on his shirt.

"Zero, Please Don't Go!"

Nina Stared Up At Him With Scared Eyes. She Would Not Be Able to sleep like Zero Hoped She Would.

"Nina, You Need To Get Sleep... Your Still Sick..."

"I Feel Fine And Far From Sleepy!"

She Insisted.

"Fine."

Nina Went over to the bed, and Lay down.

Zero Came And Sat Next To Her.

And Thats When He Lost All Control...

Well, There Might Be Some Lemon in the next chapter, So If Your Not of Legal age don't read...

Well, your not going to listen to me anyway, so What Ever. Lets Hope By The Time Im Done With the next chapter, I'll be out of the hospital...

-Ayu


	4. LEMMON!

1Ohhhhhhhhhh. I feel like a total bitch, ok, so my bf dumped me, I went 2 a hospital AGAIN, And I'm bored, but back home. Sorry 4 not updating. My computer crashed...

Onward With-

..

I Don't Own Mamotte Lollipop.

Story tiiime!

"_Fine."_

_Nina Went over to the bed, and Lay down._

_Zero Came And Sat Next To Her._

_And That's When He Lost All Control..._

He Grabbed Nina's Waste And Pulled Her Shirt Up, And Started licking Her tummy.

3 seconds later, Nina Became A Tomato. She Put Any Cherry to shame.

Zero Pulled Nina's Shirt Up The Rest of the way Up.

She Blushed Even Harder (A/N Is That Even Possible?) Embarrassed by her body.

" Z-Zero! Nooo!! It's Embarrassing!" .

Zero Smirked

"Well Nina, Would It Be Less Embarrassing If I Undressed To?"

Zero Unbuttoned His Pants.

At This Moment Nina Promptly Passed Out, Which Is Kinda Stupid Since, Knowing Zero, He Would Do Perverted Things To Her Body While she was Unconches.

Realizing This In The Back Of Her Mind, Nina Forced Herself To Wake Up.

Zero Lightly Licked Her Nipples, Causing Her To Moan...

"Zerrroo..."

He Laughed, And The Proceeded In Moving His Hands Down Towards Her Skirt.

Then Unzipping It And Pulling It Off. Not The Only Thing In The Way Of Him Was A Small Pair Of White Lacy Panties. Now, We Couldn't Have THAT, Now Could We? Nonono! He Snapped His Fingers And Immeadeitly They Disappeared.

Nina Had Now Given Up Struggling And Surrendered To The Pleasure Of It All.

He Opened Her Legs And Feasted His Eyes Upon Her Beauty.

Then His Head Plunged Downward. Nina's Eyes Widened And She Gasped,

"Zero!? Nani– Ahhhhh..."

She Moaned When The Tip Of His Tounge Touched The Tip Of Her Center.

Then He Grabbed Her Thighs And Shoved His Tounge Into Her. He Pumped it In And Out, Tasting Her, Felling Her Convulse With Pleasure. He Most Defiantly Was Enjoying This.

He Then proceeded In Taking His Tounge Out Of Her.

She Looked At His Unhappily.

He Grinned, And Then Shoved His Finger Into Her.

"Zero! - Ahhhhh..." (A/N I Seem 2 Write that line a lot...)

He Kept Up His Pace Occasionally Adding A Finger.

Sooner Or Later, Almost His Whole Hand Was In Her. ALMOST! Don't Panic!

Nina Continued to moan. And Then...

"Ahhh, Zero, Please Don't Just Use Your Fingers."

Cluck (The Sound Of Zero Losing All His Common Sense)

(A/N I'm A Cheeseball, That's From The Manga Love Monster)

He Pumped Into Her Hard And Fast, Her Hips Moving Up To Meet His Pumps.

After A while of this, Zero rolled over and hugged Nina. They fell Asleep That Way.

Now You See An Ichii, Holding A Video Camera, Laughing Evilly.

"This Will Sell For A LOT Of Monnney..."

THE END


End file.
